megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Cu Chulainn
.]] Cu Chulainn (クー・フーリン, Kuu Fuurin) is a recurring demon in the Shin Megami Tensei series. He is associated with Setanta (his given name), who the Protagonists must often train to a sufficient high level before obtaining Cu Chulainn. In the Persona series, Cu Chulainn appears as a mid-level Persona, available to summon once the Protagonist reaches a sufficient high-level. History Cu Chulainn is an Irish mythological hero who appears in the stories of the Ulster Cycle, as well as in Scottish and Manx folklore. The son of the god Lugh and Deichtine, sister of the king of Ulster, he was originally named Setanta, but gained his better-known name as a child after he killed Culann's fierce guard-dog in self-defense, and offered to take its place until a replacement could be reared. At the age of seventeen he defended Ulster single handedly against the armies of queen Medb of Connacht in the epic Tain Bo Cuailnge. It was prophesied that his great deeds would give him everlasting fame, but that his life would be short – one reason he is compared to the Greek hero Achilles. He is known for his terrifying battle frenzy, in which he becomes an unrecognizable monster who knows neither friend nor foe. He fights from his chariot, driven by his loyal charioteer Laeg, and drawn by his horses, Liath Macha and Dub Sainglend. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Yousei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Demigod Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Fiend Class *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Magician Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Sword Arcana *Persona 3: Tower Arcana *Persona 3: FES: Tower Arcana *Persona 4:Tower Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Genma Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Fire Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Children Ice Book'' *''Devil Survivor: Genma Race'' Biography ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Cu Chulainn appears as a distinct demon in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne. He cannot be encountered nor recruited by the Hito-Shura, rather, the Hito-Shura can only obtain him by evolving Setanta by reaching at least Lv. 52 himself and completely mastering Setanta's skillset. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Cu Chulainn appears as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner. He can be easily found in Coordinate 136. Cu Chulainn is also one of the Demon allies summoned by the optional boss Hito-Shura during battle; he focuses on lowering the party's Defense and striking them with powerful Physical attacks. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Cu Chulainn returns as a normal enemy encounter in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2. He can be easily found in final dungeon, the Sun. Cu Chulainn often appears alongside with Pallas Athena when fought. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Cu Chulainn is renamed to Lance in the English release of Megami Ibunroku Persona. ''Persona 3'' Cu Chulainn appears as the Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3. He is available to be summon once the Protagonist reaches Lv. 40 or above. Cu Chulainn, along with Scathach also grants the Protagonist the Fusion Spell Shadow Hound, which inflicts severe Strike damage upon all enemies. ''Persona 3: FES'' Cu Chulainn returns as the Persona of the Tower Arcana in Persona 3: FES, retaining all of his attributes. However, as FES introduces the weapon fusion system, Cu Chulainn can be fused with any Nihil item into a distinct weapon at the antique shop via the Weapon Fusion system. The weapon is Gae Bolg (A spear given to Cu Chulainn by Scathach), a Spear holding 260 ATK, 85 Accuracy, and the passive ability Wind Amp. It should also be noted that Gae Bolg inflicts Wind-based damage upon striking enemies with it, rather than dealing pierce attacks. ''Persona 4'' Cu Chulainn returns as the Persona of the Tower Arcana. He can be summoned once the Protagonist reaches Lv 46 or above. Cu Chulainn's in-game model is also re-used as another Persona of the Sun Arcana, Tam Lin; Though two Personae shares different attributes and color schemes. ''Devil Survivor'' Cu Chulainn is a demon of the Genma race and can be fused once the Protagonist reaches level 39. As a unique demon only one Cu Chulainn can be possessed by the party at a time. Cu Chulainn is one of only a handful of unique demons (including Shiva and Norn) to appear in free battles, consistently appearing on day 6 and 7. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' '' ''Persona 4 ''Devil Survivor'' Skills ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' ''Persona 3'' ''Persona 3: FES'' ''Persona 4'' Gallery Image:CuChulainn2.jpg|Cu Chulainn as he appears in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne cuchulainn.JPG|Artwork from Devil Children White Book. Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Demons Category:Wargod Race Category:Tower Arcana Category:Persona 3 Personae Category:Persona 3: FES Personae Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Personae Category:Sword Arcana Category:Yousei Clan Category:Shin Megami Tensei Demons Category:Fiend Class Category:Devil Survivor Demons Category:Irish Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey Demons Category:Genma Race Category:Devil Children White Book Demons Category:Devil Children Fire Book Demons Category:Devil Children Ice Book Demons